A Future that's Born
by ChloeeD214
Summary: All the villians are frozen, brother blood is defeated and all the Titans are together. Sounds like everything is going great right? Wrong. Not long after they're back in Jump City, an old foe of theirs returns, brining two people they would never expect from the future with them. Can the Titans help these people from the future, or will all hope be lost?
1. I DONT OWN THE TITANS

**I'm going to say it right now, I DON't OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I'm not putting this is everychapter because I know all of you know that I don't own them. Not one. I DON"T OWN THEM**

**Now, on to the story...**


	2. Chapter 1: A celebration and a Jinx

** This takes place after "Calling all Titans." Where Beast Boy helps defeat the brain. ENJOY!**

"Hey check it out. Brain Freeze! Ha ha ha ha ha."

All the Titans groaned at hearing the Changlings lame joke. No one was going to comment on it though since he _was_ the reason they were able to defeat the brain and brother blood for good. They were all proud of the string bean, when they were disapearing and getting hiding he was the one who came up and took the leader position. Shortly after he freezes the Brain the Doom Patrol shows up and looks at him.

"We couldn't be any more prouder." Mento says giving the Changling a big smile.

"Alright Titans!" Robin started. "You all have shown an amazing burst of bravery today. It's been a long month for all of us, so since all the villians are currently forzen you're all more than welcome to stay at the tower with us for as long as you need before heading home. So Titans, GO!"

"Yeah!"

"So," Robin says as they all, and boy does he mean all, Titans and the Doom Patrol pile into the common room. "As I said earlier, you are all welcome to stay as long as you need to. All extra rooms will have temporary name plates on them for you so no one will get confused or lost. Our only rule when it comes to the sleeping quoters is that you stay out of our rooms, besides that you're free to wonder as you please."

"Thank you Robin. After all we've done we apreciate what you are doing for us." Rita said

"Oh glorious!" Starfire shouts. "I am so happy that all our wonderful friends are to be staying with us!"

As Starfire says this, her joy causes her to fly around the room knocking the wind out of everyone.

"Star if you're not careful someones going to blow a fuse." Beast Boy tells her after her hug.

"That's going to be me, litterly." Cyborg says straighening out his arm.

Kole watched as she flew around giggling. "I think its cute and amazing how much joy and love she can feel for everyone around her."

"It might be cute," Kid Flash started, "But deadly is also the right word to use."

"Pero vale la pena ser aplastado por una bella dama!" Mas e Menos says as she squeezes both of them.

Raven looked around the room from where she stood. Although these people could get on her nerves and push her buttons, she did enjoy having them around and was glad they were all okay. Plus, they won't be here for very long so she might as well suck it up and be with them before it goes back to her kind of "Peace and Quiet."

"Miss Raven?"

Raven turned to stare down at Melvin. She's gotten taller than the last time she saw the kids, and already she could feel a small smile form on her face.

"Yes Melvin?"

"Do you think we could go nap some where? I'm really tired."

Raven looked around the tower for Robin, not seeing him any where in order to figure out where their rooms are. Not seeing any sight of him or Cyborg, Raven made a quick desision.

"Here, why don't you guys follow me."

"Where are you going?"

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy behind her picking up the smallest of the titan kids.

"I'm taking them to my room to nap. They've had a long few days and need their rest." She tells him in her board tone of hers.

"Here, I can help!" He shifts the smaller one in his arms and grabs Timmy's hand in his.

Raven was about to object, but that was when she noticed Teether already asleep in Beast Boy's arms.

This one time she'd let him.

Melvin reached out and took Miss Ravens hand as they go through the doors down the hall. She loves Miss Raven and any time she gets to see her is one of the happiest moments for her. She doesn't remember much about her mom, but she hopes she was just like Raven.

Raven punches in the codes to her room and the door opens up. They all look around her room and at the big raven bed on it. Beast Boy (someone who has always had trouble staying out of trouble in her room) quickly put Teether down on her bed while Timmy climmed right up after him.

"Hey Raven, can I sleep with this?"

Raven turns around to see Melvin moving something from behind her to show Raven.

It was a big fuzzy chicken.

Beast boy glances at the Chicken Melvin is holding, supersized to see it. He remembered Raven tossing it down when Starfire got attacked and went to rescue her, but he never saw Raven go back and get it.

"Sure." She tells her, than she goes to cover them all up and walk out the room with Beast Boy following her.

"So," he starts. "I didn't know you kept the chicken I got ya."

"It was a gift, I wasn't just going to throw it out."

They walked back into the common room to a very, uhh, sight.

While they were gone the celebration had begun apperantly. Music was blasting from Robins stereo while all Titans and Honorary Titans alike danced to the beat. Mas e Menos was running around the room with Speedy chasing after them yelling something about a mirror. Panthar was currently lifting up the couch with Kole, Hotshot, Cyborg, Gnark, and Aqualad sitting on it. Kid Flash was currently zooming around the room making converstation with everyone, Robin and Starfire were over in a corner talking, Jinx was raiding the fridge, and everyone else was just dancing.

Beast Boy hurridly ran over to the dance floor and joined them, not one to miss our on a celebration. The capturing of the bad guys was a blessing and he couldn't be even more happier. His friends were safe, his family was safe, and nobody was hurt. At this moment nothing could go wrong for him.

He was great at Jinxing himself.

Not longer after he joined the dancing, the towers alarms went off. But not just the crime alarm. It was almost _every alarms they had._

They all began at once.

**_'WARNING! WARNING! HUGE SORCE OF MAGIC HAPPENING IN DOWN TOWN JUMP CITY'_**

**_'RADIOACTIVITY CURRENTLY BEING LOCATED'_**

**_'WARNING! UNKNOWN THREAT, SEARCHING LOCATION NOW'_**

**_'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM'_**

**_'SYSTEM CRASHING, Possible Alien technology and power coming near Jump City Pizza Palace.'_**

**_'System Error, System Error'_**

**_'Black Hole Forming. Black Hole gone. Black hole gone. Black Hole Forming'_**

**_'Power Source: Unkown. Threat: Unknown. Classification: Unknown. _**

All the Titans stopped what they were doing and hurridly went to the middle of the room while Robin tried to get the screen pop up.

"Robin, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure. Cyborg, what can you get."

They all looked to Cyborg as he took over the main frame and began working, his fingers pushing all sorts of buttons and turning all the alarms off. He pulls up a map of Jump City and blanches at it.

"I've got no clue. Accourding to my system, it's pretty big though. There is a huge source of black Magic coming from town, but it's nothing we've had before. It's already messing with my system and I can't get any of the video footage to work, its like what ever's happening is completely blocking me, even the tower alarms can't figure out what's going on! But if we don't stop this soon the whole place might go."

"Alright Titans, looks like we've got another mission."

"We want to come help." Negitive Man told them.

"Us too."

"Yeah, let's kick some butt."

"Si Amigo!"

"Alright then, everyone suit up. Titans, GO!"


	3. Chapter 2: Confustion

**So more than likely after this chapter or on the 3rd one it will be in someone's point in veiw. For right now though, I'm having stay as 3rd person.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

They didn't know what to expect, but this deffently wasn't it.

The closer they got to the town, the darker the sky got and the worse it looked. People were already gone and it was foggy (Looks like it did when Terra was first attacking them.) They ran and flew over the town, no one making a noise as they checked to see what was going on. Not only was it looking dark, but it also felt dark. You could sense what ever Magic was being used.

"Have ya'll spotted anything yet?" Asked Bee in her communicater. She was flying up next to Starfire higher than the others.

"Nothing yet." Beast Boy said shifting from his cheeta form back to human, then cheatha again.

"Guys, I don't know what this is, but I don't like it." Raven said. The closer they got to where they were going the more her body started to ache, and her bones where turning cold too.

"What do you sense Raven? Your feeling something." Robin stated riding on his 'R' Cycle.

"I'm not sure, but I can sense some heavy and dark black magic. The closer we get the more I feel it, this is past anything I've ever messed with or came across."

"I can feel it to." Jinx says. "I know all about dark magic, but I've never used anything like this."

They have all gotten closer this point, and what they saw made the Titans stop short.

It was like the time they had to fight Trigon, only it wasn't that bad but some how it felt like the situation was worse. There was a huge pentagon in the center of the town with red markings and powder all over and shifting. Rocks were shifted upward, and looks like they were already late to the fight. Who they saw in the middle of it is what shocked them though.

"Slade!" Robin said, shocked to see him. He watched him die, burn in the fire along with his mask. The other Titans, all honarary and the Teen Titans were shocked to see someone who they all thought was dead standing in front of them. Slade turned around at hearing his name. His mask was different, but it still bore the same 'S' as it always did.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the teen Titans. I haven't see you guys in 30 years."

"No games! How are you alive? What are you hear for?" Shouted Robin.

"Oh Robin, I forgot what it was like to taughnt you at such a young age. Unfortuntally I'm not here for any of you. I'm here for someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asks. A young age? 30 years? Hell, they just saw him less than a year ago die.

"Enough talk. Titans! Go-"

"NO!"

The ground shifted from under them moving them back some. They looked around at the sorce and Beast Boy felt his body go cold.

"Terra?!"

The girl standing in front of them turned around and looked at them. Her apperance was different, but her face didn't change much. Gone was her beautiful long hair and was replace wit choppy hair, a pixie cut if you will. Her jean shorts were gone along with her black turtle neck, instead replaced with black spandex shrots and an dark orange long sleeve shirt with a black line going down it. She also wore black combat boots and had a mask like Robins on, only you could see her eyes. (Search Terra from the Judas Contract.)

"You guys can't be here! Don't fight him, trust me! If you touch him then he's able to stay in this time zone."

"Time Zone? What are you going on about?" Bumble Bee asks.

"We're not from this time. He's unstable. If you touch him-Ooffff!"  
Terra went flying across the pentagon, but she was able to land on her feet and stood up glaring at Slade.

"I knew I'd find you eventully. Your time is up Terra. I want the girl."

"No! You can't have her."

"I might not, but he does. I will get her Terra, I'll take her to him if its the last thing I do."

He turned around and started walking to the left side of the Pentagon.

"Slade."

He turns around and what a sight to see.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Terra lept at Slade and jumped in the air. Her fist glowing yellow as she slammed it forward, a hurdle of rocks following and hitting her target. It sent him to the middle of the Pentagon and knocked over a candle, setting all the powder on fire in differnt Colors.

"No! Do you know what you just cost me?" He stands up facing Terra, some how making his mask look as if it was mad.

"Not to worry." He speaks calmly. "I know how to find her."

Slade reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal.

That was when the screaming started.

In came from two different directions. One came from a building next to them behind Terra, and the other one came from the Titans. Raven clutched her head and screamed. Her bones were even colder than before and her head was pounding. Not only that, but even though her bones were chilled, she felt as if she was burning. She fell to her knees and clutched her head, Starfire and Aqualad there to grab her.

"Raven! What's wrong with her?"

Slade laughed.

"Ah yes. Demon metal tends to have that affect on some one who's half demon. It also tends to work on creatures like her as well. She's not so hidden any more is she."

He starts to make his way towards the building. Terra stands up and slides the rocks in front of him up, creating a barrier in front of him. He turns around.

"You are getting on my nerves."

Slade reaches into his pocket and grabs a gun. He turns to point it at Terra.

"Quick! She said we can't touch him, but we can help her out. Titans go!"

Starfire quickly left Raven and started throwing Starbolts around Terra to give her cover. While she did that Elastia Girl streatched her arms and grabbed the gun, tossing it to Cyborg who crutched it in his hand, the bullets and shells going as well. Terra quicky jumped backed up and sent rocks towards Slade again. His age was showing to her, he was unable to dodge in time enough and they impaled him.

Instead of Blood coming out like they expected, instead he started sparking., falling forward into the rocks as the mask falls off. Instead of his face there was screen, which soon lit up and showed the real Slade.

"No." Terra said in horror looking at the screen.

"Well done Terra. Even after all these years you've still got that fighting power in you. If only I was actually there to see you in person. But I'm not. Sad isn't it? Too bad for you though, I got all the information I need. Where your at, where she is. Who your with. It's only time til he gets a hold of her Terra. You can't keep her safe, even in time."

"You'll never touch her." She growled at him. Her hands were glowing and she shook so hard all the heros could see her.

"Maybe I won't. But he will. Oh, and one more thing Terra."

With out warning the Slade bot shot up and pointed another gun at her.

"No!"

A flash of Blonde hair zipped past them and stood in front of Terra.

BOOOMMMMMM!

The Titans all were thrown back against buildings and to the ground. The Slade bot exploded and the bullet that was being aimed at Terra shot around and hit the bot instead. A force sheild wrapped around the Titans and Doom Patrol protecting them as rubble fell over their heads.

Soon the rocks stopped falling and the force fields left them. They all stood up and ran to where the explosion went off.

They found Terra passed out next to a girl with long blonde hair and tan skin. She was a small thing, who wore black sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. Looking closer at her she looks a lot like Terra did just a few months ago. Her face was different, and her body shape was different, but with the hair and skin you would've thought it was Terra from a far. Her body was thin, and she looked almost sick to them and pale despite how dark her skin was.

"What do we do with them?" Mento asked. This would be a time for them to take her and lock her up. To him, the best option would be to lock her up and wake them both up and get the information out of them.

"First we're going to take them to the med bay and patch them up. Then I think it's time Terra awnsered some questions for us."

Gnark went over and picked up Terra, him being a good choice since if she tried to escape she wouldn't be able to escape, while Cyborg went over and picked up the little lady next to her.

"Friend Raven, are you okay to fly?" Starfire asks as she starts to take off.

"I'm fine Star. The Demon metal got destroyed in the explosion, as long as its not near me it doesn't hurt me."

With that Raven took to the sky, not before looking at the two girls and flying off.


End file.
